happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prickly Reunion
Prickly Reunion is the Season 28 premiere of HTF. Roles Starring *Flaky *Flippy Featuring *Toad *Pierce *Flicky Appearances *Giggles *Josh *Petunia *Genesis & Beauty *Cuddles *Fuddles *Guddles *Patriot *Lifty *Shifty *Nifty *Rip *Torn Plot Family reunions are going on at a local park. Cuddles, Giggles, Josh, Petunia, Lifty and Shifty have gathered their families together. Flippy parks his car and steps out, followed by Flaky and Flicky. Flaky eventually spots Pierce "playing" uncle with Toad. Pierce's bullying nearly makes Flippy flip out, but Flicky snaps him out of it. Flippy vows to hold in his anger for this special occasion. Flaky greets them hello and Pierce scares her with his quills. This brings Flippy even closer to flipping out. Josh nearby paints a family portrait of Giggles, Petunia, Genesis and Beauty, with a realistic clay model of himself. A drop of paint splashes Pierce's shirt and he feels the urge to punch Josh, but Flaky and Toad try to hold him back. The struggle makes Flippy want to flip out, so he ignores it by whistling. He escorts Flicky back to the car just in case. Flaky and Toad pin Pierce's quills to a tree to ensure he won't bully anyone. Flaky calls in Flippy now that everything is in check. Flippy marches to the scene, when he sees Cuddles cutting a cake with a knife. Flippy tries harder than ever to keep cool, but Fuddles makes bullet-like sounds with bubble wrap. Flippy ultimately flips and searches for the nearest victim, apparently Josh. Flaky comes to him to see if he is okay, only to have her quills pulled off by Flippy. Using the quills, Flippy stabs Josh all over the body, much to the horror of everyone. Flippy then kicks Josh's head off, and it hits his car window, scaring Flicky. Her scream snaps Flippy out and he is horrified by what he has done. However, the real Josh comes out of a restroom and it reveals Flippy attacked the josh model instead. Josh gets furious and Flippy laughs sheepishly. Flippy lets out a sigh of relief, but then he sees Flaky quilless and exposed, and very embarrased. Pierce laughs, until his pinned-down quills and shirt rip off, exposing him as well. Everyone laughs while Pierce hides in the restroom. Meanwhile, Rip and Torn arrive for the family reunion. The Josh model's head rolls toward them and causes both of them to flip out. Deaths #Nobody died on screen. It is speculated that everyone may have been killed by Rip and Torn offscreen. Trivia *This was originally meant to be the Season 27 finale, but instead it was Kill-ennium. *This is Nifty's debut appearance. *The following families made appearances: **Flaky's family: #Toad (Flaky's cousin) #Pierce (Flaky's cousin) #Flippy (Flaky's husband) #Flicky (Flaky and Flippy's daughter) **Giggles' and Josh's family: #Josh (Giggles' brother) #Giggles (Josh's sister) #Patriot (Josh's cousin) #Genesis and Beauty (Josh's son and daughter) #Petunia (Josh's wife and Giggles' sister in law) **Cuddles' family: #Fuddles (Cuddles' cousin) #Guddles (Cuddles' half-brother) #Patriot (Cuddles' British-born cousin) **Lifty, Shifty and Nifty **Rip and Torn Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes